The invention relates to an arrangement in package form of at least two discrete structural parts which are spaced apart from each other, especially in heat exchangers.
In heat exchangers according to the prior art, U-shaped lancet tubes are utilized which are secured in the area of the free ends of the U-shanks. A plurality of such structural parts, which are aligned with one another and spaced apart from one another, form in their entirety part of a heat exchanger block. Due to the one-sided securing of the structural parts, difficulties arise in fixing the other end. In certain circumstances, separate lancet tubes might contact each other and cause metallic friction. In order to prevent fretting corrosion between the separate parts, metal shims are used as spacers according to the prior art. The shims must themselves be secured to an (outer) fixed point, and must allow a relative motion between the structural part and the shim to take operational temperature variations into account. Such an arrangement is comparatively expensive and complicated.